This invention relates to a film detecting device in a camera with a motor driven automatic film winder adapted to wind a film having no end stop.
When a film in a camera of this type has been wound up, the drive motor continues to run, and it is usually necessary to manually turn off the power switch. Alternatively, a film detecting member may be provided in the film passage, the film detector being operated when the film has been wound up, so as to open the switch of a drive motor circuit and thereby automatically stop the drive motor.
The former method is not satisfactory to the camera operator, because the motor is continuously run until the power switch is turned off, thus uneconomically consuming the available battery power. This difficulty has been overcome by the latter method, but the latter method is also disadvantageous in that, when the switch is erroneously operated, the winding operation is stopped although the film has not been wound to the end yet, and accordingly the operator may open the cover of the film chamber thinking that the film has been wound up, thus spoiling the film. At the very least, the film may be wound unsatisfactorily.